veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Edison Trent
Edison Trent, more commonly known as Freelancer Alpha 1-1, is an ex pirate turned Lancer, and spends most of his time being in space. Or dead. I'm not sure, since I never actually completed the singleplayer campaign because it's boring, and you can miss the best ship really easily and I did just that, which really sucked. But probably dead. Personal Life Edison Trent was born in the year 2948 in space and had no parents or some bullshit like that. He was raised by his not dad Richard Winston Tobias, a guy who is British as fuck and is also fat and sells you shitty equipment in the singleplayer campaign. Tobias probably dies of diabetus or something. Anyways, after being raised in Britain Trent decided that he didn't want to have a British accent anymore, and then became a Freelancer. At some point in the future he hangs out around Freeport 7 a lot, presumably smoking Space Marijuana with the Zoners. He also began dealing in the substance, and worked as a drug runner or something. He had just struck a deal for 1 million credits, over a tonne of boron when BAM, the station exploded. Unfortunately, he escaped. The incident is best summed up in his own words. "For the record my name is Edison Trent. I just go by Trent. It's easier that way. As for my background, I've never had much use for the past. I do have my eye on the future, though. And right now that future hinges on my getting back a million credits this guy owes me. It's not entirely his fault, the station we were on got blown away...but a deal's a deal. It was a sweet deal, too - a million credits for a shipment of rare ore that I picked up in the Borderworlds. I needed that money, I earned that money, I risked my butt for that money. The GMG rep, this guy Lonnigan, was about to finish the transaction when suddenly the whole place started to come apart. Sirens, fire, the works. We couldn't get to our ships and to make matters worse a support beam hit Lonnigan in the head. He looked bad so I grabbed him and pulled him into an escape pod, took one last look at my cargo all spilled out on the deck like that - and then yanked the lever. Five seconds later --Boom. It was all gone. We got picked up and taken to Manhattan, in Liberty space. Not my favorite place, they've got rules and regs for everything. But I still have Lonnigan. He's my ticket...as soon as he gets out of the Medical Unit. I have plans for that cash. That's future enough for me." Upon arrival in Liberty a Rheinland Cruiser EXPLODES everywhere after some Order guys who up who are totally not the revealed to be the good guys later in the game. Then more things explode, then they explode in Bretonia, then Kusari, then like Rhineland or something, and then like he makes the aliens explode. And he rescues the president. He looks kind of dumb, though. Love Life Edison Trent was on the planet Manhattan one day, going to enter his Starflier ship, which his good friend Juni had given him. But before he could get there Trent noticed someone on the pad! It was Lonnigan. Trent was initially pleased to see him, as he had been looking forward to finishing the "deal" they were making on Freeport 7. "It's been a long time, Lonnigan," Trent said. "Yes, it has been, Trent. Things have changed since we last met. We can't talk for long." Trent noticed that Lonnigan looked stressed. Something was clearly on his mind, but Trent couldn't tell. His mind kept on returning to that last night on Freeport 7, before the attack, and all the motions his mind had been going through. Confusion, anger, frustration, and of course.. "Is there something you need to tell me Lonnigan?" Trent said. "Now's not the time. We both need to get out of here..." Lonnigan said, but he paused as Trent's hands began moving. Trent shifted his hand into his pants, feeling under their leather surface. He had felt himself growing since he had seen Lonnigan just now, and he knew he couldn't contain his desire any longer. He moved his hand from his cock to his zipper, and slowly loosened his pants. "Maybe I can help you relax, Lonnigan," Trent said. His pants fell around his ankles, and his underwear went with it. Trent began pumping his meat rod, feeling himself grow fully erect. Lonnigan began to slowly drop to his knees. Trent approached him, and jammed his cock into Lonnigan's mouth. The sensation of his tongue sweeping over his cock was heavenly. Unable to prevent himself, Trent began forcing Lonnigan's head up and down on his cock. Faster and faster they went, and Trent began to sway in turn with the pumping. Lonnigan's eyes suddenly spread wide open with fear. Trent felt something hit his back, and slowly began falling over. Lonnigan, too, began falling down. Trent collapsed onto the floor of the docking pad, unable to move his body, but still conscious. "What the #$%%'s going on here?" He heard someone say. "Those fags were suckin' each other off, looks like," another voice said. He heard someone laugh as the footsteps grew closer. "You know, I've always wanted to try something with this electric prod.." one of the men said. Then Trent felt a bulge on his anus, slowly pushing in. It hurt incredibly, but it was something he had felt before. The shaft of the prod suddenly jutted in, however, faster than he had anticipated. If he could still control his body he would have winced, but Trent merely sat there mutely. The guard began pumping the rod into and out of his ass, each motion more painful than the last. Then, suddenly, Trent's entire body flared up in pain. He felt the electricity of the prod surging through him, and he could feel his bowls loosening, and his feces dragging down his leg. Then he felt someone's hands, smearing his own #$%% across his face, into his eyes, nose, and mouth. And Trent blacked out. He currently spends most of his time shopping at trendy leather jacket dealers and being rather effective space torpedoes. Non-Leather-Jacket-Wearing-Sons-of-Bitcheses. King Bobby Hazard Junko Zane Bruce Hammer